


Return to Ylisse

by Maximum118



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Plegian Royalty My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Babies, Chrom is Azur | Inigo's Parent, Dragons, Family Feels, Family Issues, Family Reunions, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fights, Gay Parents, Headcanon, Love, Magic, Married Couple, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Post-Grima, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Single Parents, Tears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 18:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maximum118/pseuds/Maximum118
Summary: After staying in Nohr for the longest time, Inigo, Owain, and Severa are brought home with their lords and ladies and their fellow retainers.  Not for a joyous  reunion with their parents and lovers. Something big happened that  might reveal their  true identities to  their newer friends.





	1. Prolouge- The Shepherds of Ylisse

**Author's Note:**

> This is a head cannon!!! I know Gaius isn't Asugi same with Caeldori/Cordelia and Rhajat/Tharja. This is an idea that popped in my head.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exalt Chrom calls an immediate meeting of the Shepherds to discuss a new enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a head cannon Story I made up a couple of months back! I know Gaius isn't Asugi same with Codelia/Caeldori and Tharja/Rhajat. This story they are!!

**Lucina's POV**

I sat down watching mother practicing her dances. While she danced I was reminded of Inigo. I looked up to the sky and sighed wondering wonder my baby brother was. Was he hurt? Is he confused? Is he scared? I thought as I lost focus on my mother and began to worry it's been weeks, maybe months.

"Lucina?" asked my mother I looked up and sighed "Sorry mother..." I say smiling hiding my worry for Inigo. "Worried about Inigo?" she asks as she sat down next to me. I nodded and felt tears watering up. She patted my head and smiled "He's strong Lucina you know that he's alive.." She says. I nodded then a servant entered "Um princess Lucina? Queen Olivia? The exalt needs to see you." she says me and mother stood up and nodded. "Thank you we'll be there." says mother as we began to walk to the throne room when we entered. All of the shepherds were there.

"Chrom? Where are the Plegian royals?" asks mother to father. "Olivia they'll be here with in a few minutes." he says as a clear worry on his face. "Or they died!" says Uncle Henry everyone looked at him he smiled "What?" he says. Father hide his face in his hands "Gods why." he says "Chrom!" says a voice as Reflect came in with his family close behind father smiles "Oh thank Naga your here!" he says in relief.

"Of course I am. Cherche just had to get a few things." says Reflect with a smile. Father smiled "Well we have a bit of a problem." he says "Laurent and a few other shepherds got into an issue" he says, Laurent looked to him and nodded. "me, my mother and father along with Vaike and Tharja ran into some strange enemies that were semi-invisible, We quickly got into a fight. Tharja was shocked after the fight and was rambling while she was shaking." he says pushing up his glasses,

"Wait, did you say semi-invisible enemies?" asks Cordelia as she walked up to Laurent. Laurent nodded "Yes, why do you know something?" he asks in a suspicious voice. Cordelia looked around "Where's Gaius and Tharja?" she asked. "Tharja is in shock and is in the hallway with Gaius and Vaike." says Laurent's father, Donnel. Cordelia nods and exits the room leaving the shepherds and everyone else.

**Cordelia's POV**

I walk up to Vaike, Gaius, and was met with a shaking Tharja. I haven't seen Tharja like this in forever last time was when he lost control of his dragon. When our parents died protecting us. In many ways we're like the children of the future but there's only three of us. We lost our families as well to a dragon but not on propose, on accident.

"Vaike can you leave us alone?" I asked he growled and stood up then kissed Tharja's forehead and returned to the throne room.

"Rhajat...look at us." I say in a gentle voice. Tharja looked up to her biological name. Gaius and I smile as we see her.

"Their back....the invaders..." She says as worry a rare emotion laced her voice. Gaius looks down I bet he's thinking of Marc **(Male Morgan!)**. I look to the side and hope Severa is alive along with Inigo and Owain.

Gaius looks back up "Caeldori, Rhajat. Promise me this. If we go to war with the invaders again. You two will not die. We've already lost enough people. I'm not going to lose my only two old friends now. Plus now we have families." he says. He then pulls out a familiar stone "This is probably the only physical thing left of our time..." He says.

I look at the stone "Your mother was right...you were needed for something much bigger." I say helping Tharja up. Gaius smiled "Yea I guess she was..come on we gotta tell the others all we know" he says. "Understood Asugi." I say and Tharja nods. We entered the throne room.

The shepherds looked at us "We have information on the enemies you fought." says Gaius. "You do? Great! Do they have a name?" Asks Robin grabbing Gaius' hand.

"They do. We can't say if we do we will die. So we can say that those things you fought are called invaders me, Cordelia, and Tharja have a history with them. A very long history. They're a challenge to fight I'm surprised your able to fight back." says Gaius crossing his arms.

Laurent sighs "That's the down part. They fled as soon as they saw Tharja fighting and yelling nonsense." he says pushing his glasses up.

I perked up and went up to Laurent "they fled!? Oh gods no. No no no!" I say. Lon'qu grabbed my hand "Calm down Cordelia...." he says. I nod and gripped his hand.

Gaius looks toward Laurent "You mean they're still out there?" He asks. The shepherds begin to chatter in worry.

"Enough!" says Reflect he looks at Gaius while the shepherds hush down "please...tell us all you know." he says. Gaius nods "Get the kids out of here through. I don't want to trigger memories." He says. Reflect nods and gestures the future children out.

Gerome's POV

"Father! Why can't we hear?" I asked as my father, Reflect sighs. "Gerome. This is Gaius' request. Just be patient." He says.

I growled and turned away from him. He shakes his head and sends the others out. He then closes the door.

"THIS IS ABSURD! WE ARE GROWN ADULTS!" shouts Kjelle kicking the wall.

"Kjelle please don't break the wall." Says Lucina rubbing her temples. Laurent sighs and walks near Lucina grabbing her free hand "I guess we must be patient for our parents." he says.

Morgan slid down the wall looking at her emerald wedding ring. I sat next to her "thinking about Owain?" I asked. She looked at me and smiled "Ha you know me so well." she says in a straining voice. I chuckled "I'm your brother I'm supposed to know you." I say I pull out an azure ring "Your not the only one wondering where they went. Inigo better come back where ever he is." I say looking at the ring.

Morgan giggled "Oooo Gerome's getting feisty! He wants his mate back, maybe to punish him~" she says in a singing song way. I blushed "GAH! MORGAN!!!! WHY. WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU THINK THAT!!" I shouted with my face completely red. Morgan gets up laughing and runs I quickly follow "GET BACK HERE!!!" I shout at her.

3rd Person POV

Nah, Marc, Noire, Brady, and Yarne look over to see Gerome and Morgan chasing each other. "Uh is Gerome chasing Morgan with a completely red face..?" asks Marc looking at his cousins. Yarne and Noire panicked "AH THERE'S RISEN NEAR BY!! MAYBE THAT'S WHY!!" shouts Noire. "AHHH I CAN'T LET MY SPECIES GO EXTINCT!" shouts Yarne.

Brady looks at them "There hasn't been no f*cken risen in a while you two." he says looking at the two panicking cowards. " EVERYONE CALM DOWN!" shouts Nah, everyone stopped what they were doing. "Remain calm everyth-" she was cut off by an explosion. Noire looks at her "Can we panic now?" asks Noire, Nah nods "Yes you may panic." she says Noire and Yarne go back into panicking.

The rest of the shepherds came rushing out "Gerome! Morgan! Are you two ok?" asks Cherche running toward the two. "Mother! We're fine! There was an explosion! Are you ok?" asks Morgan who ran up to her mother. Cherche smiles and nods "We're fine. What was that?" she asks Reflect.

"Fire Magic or something else..." He says Gaius walks near him "Nohrian magic..." He says. Wyvern roars are heard above and a few pegasi whines. "Oh gods...They're here..." Says Cordelia looking up to the sky. Gaius and Tharja look down.

"I guess it's time for round  
Two for these things"  
all three of them says


	2. Chapter 1- Nohr to Plegia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anankos tells the trio there home is in danger. When they get there they meet a familiar face they haven't seen in forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a head cannon Story I made up a couple of months back! I know Gaius isn't Asugi same with Codelia/Caeldori and Tharja/Rhajat. This story they are!!

**Laslow's POV **

I finished packing my bags and looked out the window of my room. Finally heading back... I thought with a smile. 

"Must you return home?" Asked a voice behind me, I screamed and pulled out my sword to see Lord Xander. "Peace Laslow." He says.

I lower my sword "Lord Xander...Please don't do that! I almost had a heart attack!" I said with a weriy smile. 

Xander sighs "Laslow. Be truthful. Must you return home?" He asks once more. I sigh "Yes milord it's a need to return home along with Odin and Selena" I said looking towards him.

Xander looks down "I...understand..but do be careful." He says. Selena comes running in "Emergency! Come on!" She shouts grabbing me in which I grab Xander "Ah! Sorry Milord!" I say as Selena dragged me and him out. 

~TO THE YLISS- I MEAN NOHR THRONE ROOM~

We barged in the throne room as lady Corrin was being held back by her husband, Saizo. "What's the meaning of this?" Asks Xander as I look to see who else was in here. 

"Mr. Anankos...? W-Why are you here?" I asked the hooded man who looked at Corrin. "Your homeland is in danger. The Invaders have somehow entered it. I fear you can't fight with just three people.." He says in a worried tone. 

As I go to ask him, Xander steps in front of me "Anankos? The dragon who we stopped? What is this!? A trick!?" He says. 

Corrin gets free from Saizo's grip "What are you even saying!? Anankos is dead! Me and my family all agreed on that." she says. 

Anankos looks at Corrin "You've grown...I see that your happily married and have a family" he says with a smile. Corrin growls "Don't joke with me! Why are you here!?" She says. 

"I'm not the Anankos you've fought and won. I'm his human half, I sent Laslow, Selena, and Odin here to help you. I promise you I mean no harm" he explains as he looks at Xander. 

Leo entered with Odin and Niles "that doesn't make sense. Laslow, Selena, and Odin are not from here?" he asks. 

Odin walks up to me and Selena "Lord Leo, I, Odin Dark and his fellow teamates aren't from this world. We are from the world of Awakening. This world is the world of Revelations." he says. 

Niles pointed a finger at Odin "HA. I knew you weren't from Nohr." he says smirking. 

Xander looks to me "Laslow is this true?" he asks. I look at him and nod "Yes. We are from a world known as Ylisse. You all are nothing more than legend. A piece of history." I say. 

Anankos looks towards the Nohrian royals and us "I ask that you all join Laslow, Selena, and Odin in hope of saving one world for the better." he says. Lord Xander nodded "Very well. I guess you must suffer with us a bit more you three." he says smiling a bit. 

I chuckled "I guess so milord. Anankos if your ready..." I say looking towards him. Lady Corrin stops me "Where ever you all are going I'm coming with." she says. 

Xander turns to her "Corrin you will stay here. We need someone to keep our presence known." He says. Camilla looks to Xander "Me and Elise will stay here I'll watch the throne darling. Take our lovely sister with you." she says patting Corrin's head. 

Saizo looked to Corrin "I'll stay here to watch Asugi and Kana, go. Don't die." he says looking away. "Hehe I won't die Saizo" she says, smiling and hugging him. Kaze teleported near Corrin and gave a nod. 

Anankos opens a portal "Are you all ready?" He asks looking towards us. We all nodded and walked towards the portal

**Selena's POV**

As I stepped towards the portal I was stopped by Camilla. "Selena. I have something to tell you." She says. I looked toward her. "You are free to stay at your home and serve who ever your really a retainer too." she says with a sad smile. 

I look towards her and hug her "Thank you lady Camilla...it was a pleasure serving you." I said as I turned to leave. Berkura stopped me and looked at me with a straight face and showed a small nod with a smile. I smirked "I'll miss you too." I said as I entered through the portal with Xander, Niles, Leo, Corrin, Kaze, Laslow, and Odin. 

I see Anankos close the portal and we all fell out of the portal on the forest ground. "OUUUUCCCCHHH!" I shouted out landing on my butt. "Agh! Why is it always me!!?" I said in a frustrated voice. I get up grumbling and rubbing my butt. I look up to see a desert land. 

Odin coughed out sand and got up "Oh gods....this dry, sandy area...is this the home of my ray of light..? The cursed land, with the fell dragon's bones scattered afar....this has to be the land of Plegia.." He says. 

"AHHHH I'VE GOT SAND IN MY EYES!!!" shouts Niles running around I get a vein. "YOU ONLY HAVE ONE EYE!!!" I shouted out. 

Leo and Xander look around. "is this Ylisse?" asks Leo looking towards Laslow, who was currently dumping sand out of his boots. 

"No, This is Plegia, Ylisse's westernly neighbor. Here the rulers are King Reflect and Queen Cherche. King Reflect is a hero along with Exalt Chrom and the shepherds who defeated the Fell dragon, Grima." He explains slipping his boots on. 

"amazing...they must be powerful warriors. How do you know this?" Asks Xander looking towards Laslow. 

"..." Laslow remained quiet looking distantly into the vast desert. "I'm sorry lord Xander..I cannot tell you that yet-" Laslow was cut off by a wyvern roar. 

"Wyvern!? What's that other one?" shouted Leo hearing the roars. I pulled out my sword "Seems like two of them." says Niles. I stopped "Wait...Two..?" I say looking towards him. 

"BLOOD AND THUNDER!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON PLEGIA'S SCARED LAND!!!!" shouts a familiar voice then a bow to Lady Corrin's Face. 

"We have had enough invaders here in Plegia. If you believe I'm going show mercy..." Said A voice I see an axe in my vision. My eyes shrunk to see who it was. 

**"I won't."**


	3. Chapter 3- Gerome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group got attacked by plegian forces. There's a father daughter moment as well. Odin gets attacked by another familiar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a head cannon!!! I know Gaius isn't Asugi same with Caeldori/Cordelia and Rhajat/Tharja. This is an idea that popped in my head. I also know Grima isn't the parent of Reflect/Robin that would be Valdiar. I know Grima is a lab creation, here he's a divine/fell dragon god.

**Selena's POV **

"...I won't" is all he said as he raised his ax and struck it down, I dodge out of the way.

_Thank you, dad, for your speed _I thought to smirk. "a Wyvern Lord huh." I say looking towards him. _Oh, gods, I've never fought with Gerome before! I am so f*cked. _I thought as I look at him.

Gerome swang his ax barely missing my leg. He swang again only for me to block. Niles and Odin was shooting at something that was in sky I looked up to see Morgan as she flew on her Griffin. Corrin, Kaze, Xander, and Leo were fighting against plegian solders. I look around for anyone else as a slid kicked Gerome down. I raised my sword above him.

**Laslow's POV **

I ran past Noire and threw a rock at Selena's head making her snap out of what she was doing. She returned to fighting Gerome. Noire kept shooting arrows at me I ducked "HA missed!" I shouted towards her. Next one hit me in the arm "OK NEVERMIND!!" I shouted pulling the arrow out of my arm 

I look towards Lord Xander, Lord Leo, and Lady Corrin "Milord! I suggest that we retreat!" I shouted at them. 

Lord Xander looks at me shocked "Laslow! Are you mad?! We can not leave the battle it's a small handful!!" he says. I wouldn't do this but I glared at him "Believe me, milord! These people are not to be reckoned with." I said sternly. 

Xander looked around seeing that Selena, Niles, and Odin was out of their rank. While Kaze, Corrin, and Leo were losing energy. "Nohrian forces retreat! we cannot win!" He says we all disappeared into the desert.

**Gerome's POV **

I see the intruders retreating I was about to make Minerva follow them, but Morgan stopped me. "Peace Brother. We must return to Plegia" she says.

I looked towards her and nodded. We returned home and entered the castle. Lucina was there with the rest of the kids of the future. "any luck?" I ask to them.

Marc shakes his head "None. I couldn't get in. There are so many of those things guarding the place, Our parents will have to wait longer..." he says looking at me. I growled and clutched my fist_ I'm not ready to play king. I can't stay in power, father and mother have to come back. If this is what fate wants from me I'll do it._ I thought, looking to at everyone. _Everyone...I ...I can't lead you...I will just push you all into battles, make you all suffer...I'm not my father. _I thought looking down the only thing that snapped me out of that thought process was the crying.

I snapped my head up and walked to the room the crying was. I opened it up to see Soleil crying. I walked up to her crib and gently put my thumb on her cheek and wiped a tear coming off her cheek. She sniffed and looked at me I smiled slightly. She giggled as she grabs my finger.

_I have to stay strong...for her and the others, Inigo I wish you could see our little girl..._I thought with a smile upon My face. I removed my mask and put it aside. _I hope you know how much I'm missing you..._I thought the smile vanishing from my face. Soleil looked up at me in worry and reached her other arm to me. Getting the message I scooped her up and gently held her as she still held on my finger.

I smiled and pulled my finger away. Soleil looked dejected and began tearing up. "No, No, nonononono don't cry. Please don't cry!" I pleaded with her, her eyes stopped watering up and she giggles. I blinked "Seriously. Aren't you a little prankster?" I chuckled out.

Soleil giggles and reaches her arms up. I lifted her up to my face and she put her tiny hands on my face. After playing with my face, she silently passed out sleeping soundly in my arms. I gently put her back in her crib, I look at the baby to see any features of Inigo. Besides the blue hair with red tips. She has his eye color, she definitely has his smile, when she's mad enough she has his strength.

She does tend to try and get a girl's attention. She also tries to dance but really she moves her arms around. _Does she have anything connected to me? _I thought, looking at her features. Well, the red hair are one. Anything else..? Hmm, my face shape. Also my strange ability to understand Minerva. I think that's it. I sighed and began to pet her head.

I then hear the door open. I keep my back when I hear "Gerome..?" Asks a familiar voice.

I move my hand to the rim of the crib "What." I said not looking behind me.

"The intruders were found." says Noire. " send Morgan and Lucina. We need to rid of them I'll join in later." I ordered I hear her leave. I glance at my mask and put back on. I look towards Soleil "Papa will be back" I said as I exited the room.

**L** **aslow's POV **

I sat down at our poorly built campsite. "Well, this is just peachy! It's a mess!" Says Selena I chuckled "Maybe you should be less icy my darling ~," I said er flirted.

Selena glared "Shut up Laslow. Or your face will meet the ground and make out with it." She says glaring daggers.

"Eep! Ok ok! I'm sorry!!!! Just don't hurt me!" I said jumping back and paling. I sweatdropped and mumble "You would think she'd have respect to her original liege.." I mumbled.

Odin joins in "Fated Cousin, and fellow companion! We are finished making the darkness' favorite dish. I give you the fabled bear meat! Cooked on fire. This dish will fill your bodies with energy. Thank you for your dark business." he says dramatically.

Kaze sighed "And I thought my brother was dramatic. H-how. do  
.you. Deal with him." He says rubbing his eyes.

Corrin giggles "I actually find it quite adorable! He would make a great writer!" She says as she looks to the sky and sighs.  
  
Kaze heads next to her talks to her. _Probably missing her children, heh Kaze is a good brother-in-law_ I thought as I looked at her and Kaze. I looked towards Selena and Odin and smiled _I wonder what Anankos meant if there was something wrong..._I thought.

I close my eyes and think back to Gerome. _what changed? Was it my imagination or was he actually trying to protect something...? He's looking more like a leader. Acts more too. What happened while I was gone?_ So many questions went through my head as I thought.

"Lord Leo, me and Odin will scout the area. We'll be back" says Niles as he shoves Odin out of the campsite. "alright behave," says Lord Leo as the two went into the forest I gestured Selena to follow them she nodded and snuck off.

**Odin's POV**

my chosen teammate and I begin to scout for anything or anyone. After some of the search, we were ready to return to our camp. When something knocked Niles down.

"Niles! Are you ok!? SHOW YOURSELF FIEND!" I shouted getting lightning in my hand. I look around glancing at trees. Then I remembered something I closed my eyes and focused on any noises that sound human.

Something's behind me. I snapped my eyes open and threw lightning at the noise. Selena jumped up "AH! JEEZ ARE YA TRYING TO KILL ME!!!!" she shouted.

I sighed "Well that should teach you not to scare a chosen- AH!" I shouted. Selena and I were pushed down. I looked up to see familiar blue hair and eyes. Then a figure landed next to her, a pinkish-red grey-eyed griffin rider with an elegant emerald ring on her finger. My eyes widen.

"....Beloved...?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK! If anyone is confused, Soleil came from the sun. She's basically a gift from Naga and Grima. That's why she's here.


	4. Chapter 4- Morgan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odin has some doubts going though his head. He has no idea what to do. There's a Mother-Daughter moment.

**Odin's POV**

".....beloved....?" I whispered in a dark tone almost unnoticeable. Niles and Selena looked up to see my shock. 

Lucina walked up and pointed Falchion at my head "I may be the princess of Ylisse but Plegia is our ally I will not tolerate invaders in this land" she said. I didn't care, I looked toMorgan, my beloved ray of light...my dark soulmate my one and only... I closed my eyes and gave a dark sigh. 

I smirked and shot lightning at Lucina and Morgan "Haven't your parents even tried to teach you not to let your guard down?" I asked getting up. I felt the darkness surround me as I opened a dark magic tome which was Nosferatu "The darkness is powerful, it gives me the power of my dark mage class, after all, I'm quite the fighter, I'm quick on my feet." I said raising my swor- I MEAN, tome hand to the two girls. 

Niles stood up and aimed his bow to Gypsy (The Griffin), Selena rushed behind one of my fated cousins and pointed her sword to Lucina's neck. "Who are you people?!" says Morgan glaring at us, I looked down and my tome hand began to shake at those words. "Well!?" this time Lucina shouted. 

My tome hand began to lower "MY ACHING BLOOD!! NO UP TOME HAND!! WE MUST DEFEAT THESE...THESE FEINS FOR LORD LEO!!" I shouted as I closed Nosferatu and struggled to raise my tome hand. _WHY IS MY TOME HAND LIKE THIS. _I thoughtas I scolded my hand. 

Niles groaned "ARE YOU F*CKEN KIDDING ME?! ODIN WHY ARE YOU A D*MN WEIRDO!?" He shouted lowering his bow. I sweatdropped "IT'S MY TOME HAND NILES, STAY BACK!" I shouted as I struggled to raise my tome hand.

My beloved looked at me "You sound like my...my...husband...he always said sword that....my sword hand this..." She says Looking at the ground. I stopped trying to raise my tome hand, I looked at her I see tears fall to the ground.

Oh how I wanted to hug her and comfort her. I wanted to say that I was Owain her prince that she referred to as silly and cute. I wanted to say I'm here that she doesn't have to worry. I had to keep my identity until the time was right. If Anankos said invaders are here I can't risk my identity of being Owain be known and she's at risk.

I turned away, a hero has to do what a hero has to do. "Niles, Selena, let's report back to Lord Leo." I said. Niles and Selena looked at me shock covering their faces.

"O-Odin are you sure?" Asks Niles as he puts his bow away and as Selena lowered her sword.

"we won't say anything about this." I said I made the two turn around. I glanced to my beloved as she and Lucina flew off on Gypsy.

We returned to camp. Lord Leo was the first to ask questions.

"What took you guys so long?" he asks as Laslow nodded to Selena. I twitched _so he sent Severa after m_e I thought. I see Laslow send a wink and smile to me. _OH YOU ARE SO DEAD _I thought.

~Meanwhile~

**Morgan's POV**

I entered the castle and rush to see one thing. I opened a door and looked in a crib. I sighed as I saw Ophelia sleeping peacefully. I smiled and petted her head.

Ophelia begins to open her eyes and she looks up to me. "Hi! Mama's home!" I whisper shouted as she giggles. I pick her up and spinned around. She laughs and I giggle.

I stop spinning around and look at Ophelia who had swrils instead of eyes. "um Ophy?" I asked, slightly scared if I killed her. She shook her head and laughed.

I sighed of relief, mine and Owain's legacy goes inside her. She has my hair which was a pinkish-red and grey eyes. As I looked at her she looks more like Owain.

_"NO UP TOME HAND_" The mage's voice echoes through my head. I looked down, _"MY ACHING BLOOD" _more of his words went through my head.

A shadow covers my eyes, _"My sword hand twitches for your hand Morgan, may we?"_ Tears pricked at my eyes.

A concerned cry made me look up. Ophelia looked up at me with concerned eyes. I weakly smiled "D-Don't worry Ophy...Mama just saw someone who looked like and sounded like your papa..." I said.

Ophelia puts her hand on my emerald ring. I looked at her "that's right you never knew your papa...you remind me of him" I said. Ophelia looks up to me with her big eyes and her eyes sparkled. 

Gerome bargs in "HOW DO YOU STOP A CRYING BABY!?" he shouts I hear Soleil cry in the next store.

"Did you feed her?"

"....oh...um...imma go now..."   
  
"your pretty bad at this."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"AM NOT!"

"Are too"

"Soleil is cuter."

"Son of a b!tch."

I glared at him as he Left to feed Soleil. Ophelia looked at me and I just booped her nose. Ophelia giggled at the action and tried to do it herself. After failing she began to tear up.

"Nono! D-don't worry! It's ok if you fail! Just try again later!" I say reassuring her. She looks up at me and nods then she yawns. I lower her down into the crib.

She looks up at me sadly and I smile "It's ok Mama's going to be back..." I say. She nods and falls asleep. I flip a yellow blanket over her crib. I blow out the candle and run past a belcony where Lucina was at.

I stopped and walk to her "Hey Lucina what's wrong?" I asked as she nodded.

"That man we met in the forest didn't he look like Owain?" She asks turning to me. I raised my eyebrows in surprise. _She noticed? _I thought as she looked out.

"He sounded like him too..." She says as she turned to me. Her eyes were red and puffy as if she was was crying.

I sighed "Luce we will find them. If not they will find us..." I say hoping to cheer her up. "Now come on, it's late. Let's head to bed." I say as I turn to go to my room. Lucina smiles and nods, just as she turns she puts a hand on her brand eye and falls to her knees.

"Lucina!" I say as I rush to her. "What's wrong!?" I ask in concern "W-We need to get to Brady!" I say helping her up and rushing to Brady's room.   
  
"Brady! Help! Now!" I say as I violently woke him up. Waking up, stumbling on his feet Brady saw Lucina with her hand on her eye.   
  
"Woah! Howddya mess yer eye up!!!" He asks laying Lucina down on his bed. He removed her hand from her eye "what the- Luce yer brand is...glowin'...what's that suppose to mean?" He asks.

"I-Inigo, O-Owain they're h-here i-in Ylisse..." She says weakly. Brady and I look to her and then eachother. 

"Get Gerome....  
We have a lead"


	5. Chapter 4- I identity Almost Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After running into both Morgan and Gerome. The trio especially Laslow have some doubts. So he goes to dance and a hooded figure appears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a head cannon!!! I know Gaius isn't Asugi same with Caeldori/Cordelia and Rhajat/Tharja. This is an idea that popped in my head. I also know Grima isn't the parent of Reflect/Robin that would be Valdiar. I know Grima is a lab creation, here he's a divine/fell dragon god.

Laslow's POV

After they returned Odin told me everything. "So you spared them?" I asked. 

Odin nods " I couldn't hurt my beloved and my second fated cousin! She was close to discovering who I was! Odin dark can not let that happen!" He says as he looks through the tome he has. 

I shook my head "Odin. Did you yell my tome hand twitches?" I ask putting my fingers on my closed eyes. 

"Why of course I did! I am the chosen one of darkness and crows! Odin Dark simply cannot be Odin Dark without his tome hand twitching and his aching blood!" He says, I grabbed a tome and hit him on the head. 

Selena holds in laughter. "OW WHAT WAS THAT FOR!!!" he says normally. 

I looked at him and twitched "For being a little idiot. Who's still playing games. " I said groaning. 

Odin twitches "Take that back fiend! I am Odin Dark!! You even admitted that my fantasy was great!" He says trimphly. "I was taught to speak to crows! My father taught me!" He says as he continues. 

I groaned, "I'm going to bed. Night." I say as I leave Odin's tent to practice somewhere, then I bumped into Lady Corrin. "Oh! Lady Corrin! Hello.." I said as I looked at her. 

Lady Corrin looked back "Hello Laslow, where are you off too?" she asks. I looked down oh sh!t. I-I can't tell I'm going to practice my dancing! I thought in panic. Lady Corrin raised an eyebrow "Laslow...?" She asks. 

I shook my head "I-I'm going to practice m-my sword fighting..." I said shyly hoping she'd accept that. She looked at me and nodded. 

She stopped and looked me in the eye "Um before you go...What's that?" She asks. I looked at her strangely and she looked curious. 

"...what's what?" I asked confused, wondering what she meant. When she didn't answer I turned away from her and began to walk. 

"That mark in your eye. What is that? What's it stand for?" She asks, I stopped and my eyes shrunk. I slowly turn to her and looked at her in shock. 

"Wh-what mark?" I asked nervously sweating. She looked at me curiously. "I-It's probably your imagination milady it is quite late..." I said in hopes she'd forget. 

Corrin yawned "Y-Your right....it is quite late, maybe it was my imagination." She says stretching. "Night Laslow. See you tomorrow" she says leaving. 

I waved to her then rushed to a lake and looked at my blurry reflection. "oh naga, No no no!" I said as a blurry reflection of the brand in my eye showed. "Wh-Why is it showing!? Th-this is bad...." I say as I covered it. 

"You're needed back here soon..." Says a voice similar to mine. I turned my head to a hooded figure. 

I took a deep breath "Wh-Who are you?" I asked as I reached for my sword. The hooded figure raised their hand. I stopped reaching for my sword. "I am not here to harm you, Inigo." They said as they walked closer. I stared at them "I'm not Inigo. I'm Laslow. " I said in denial. 

"Quit the act "Laslow" you know who you are," says the figure, shaking their head. The figure walked closer to me and I looked at the figure. I could catch violet highlights "I'll ask this again. Who are you?" I asked in a more strong voice. The figure looks down and then looks back up "Let's just say I know you more than yourself. Milord, soon to be the queen of Plegia." they said. I stopped working at the queen of Plegia "Wait, wait, wait, Me? a queen?! Do you think I'm stupid?" I asked slightly offended. 

The hooded figure shook their head in disappointment "No, I already said I know you more than yourself. Besides the mark already took place, now that you're in your homeworld your true appearance is returning. Hopefully this time it's different, now that you three have Corrin, Xander, Leo, Niles, and Kaze on your side." they said simply. I stared at them shocked "Different? What do you mean?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. The figure looked to the side "Very much like you and your friends, I am from a time yet to come. " they said, they then tossed me a white mask very much like Lucina's mask when she came to the past, the mask landed near my legs. "It might come in handy. Safe travels Ylissean Prince" they said as they left. I picked up the mask and looked at it. 

Then looked to the moon, I looked to the blurry reflection to notice my brand is gone "What the? Did that person trigger my brand?" I asked myself. I thought about the figure "Are...they from a different future? They said that things might change?" I asked. I made my way back to camp. No dance practice tonight. 

???'s POV

I watch Inigo return to camp. I look to the moon and smiled "How long will it take for them to notice?" I ask. I looked at the lake to my own blurry reflection I pulled my hood down I looked at my violet highlights in my blue hair and broken brand in my eye. I sighed "Don't worry my king...I'll make sure our future is bright...It won't be an evil kingdom, I want our daughter to grow up in a better world...I want her to look up to you not hate you..." I said to myself. I kneeled by the lake and began to tear up "I-I promise you won't become the fell vessel because of me." I whimpered out. I let a few tears fall into the water, "I-I p-promise......" 

"G-Gerome...."

To be continued. 


	6. Chapter 5- The Fell Vessel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We check in with the parents and discover. The hooded figure is back. Along with a peak inside the future

**???'s POV **

I smirked at the kings of Ylisse and Plegia on the ground breathing heavily with blood coming down their mouths. "this is the saviors of Ylisse? I thought the commanders of the Shepherds would be stronger." I said as I picked up the king of Plegia by his neck. As I looked at him, I notice a familiar presence and I drop him "Grima...So that's where you've been hiding" I said with a smirk.

The king of Plegia looked up "I...am...not Grima...I'm...Reflect.." he says weakly coughing up blood. 

The exalt glares at me "Leave him alone! Grima is sealed for another 1000 years! He isn't Grima..." He says. 

I chuckled " He has Grima's blood and that one has my weak human half's blood." I said pointing to the orange-haired thief. "They will be my stepping stool to naga. Mainly, you. So wait, exalt Chrom you'll be my final piece." I said as I leave. As I walked to the throne room _Vio, is here to stop me hm? It won't matter as Laslow, Odin, and Selena will die. _I thought chuckling. 

Meanwhile~

**Vio's POV**

I watched Inigo and his crew packing up. I sighed as they went out of view, I looked at the clouds and sighed "Gerome...how are you doing my love...?" I ask at the sky thinking back to my time.

Flashback~

I sat in the garden looking at flowers and smiling. "You know it's almost nighttime." says a deep voice. I snapped out of my gaze and look to the owner of the voice. 

"Oh! Lord Gerome! Hi...I know I'm supposed to be cleaning but it's so peaceful out here...plus the sun is beautiful when it's setting..." I say smiling to him. I look to a flower "Just being out here makes me have a spark of hope that my memories would return. " I say as I look back to him.

He walked over to me and picked the flower "There's no rush into getting your memories back. It's ok if you don't, Morgan lost her memories and barely remembers anything of her past same with Marc." he said as he placed the flower in my hair. 

I blushed "B-But I must've been important to you a-as you brought me back at the cost of you becoming the fell vessel..." I shuttered. He looked at me and I reached out to his cheek and rested my hand on his cheek. 

His eyes looked away "Believe me, you'd wouldn't want them back...We all don't..." he said with a hint of sadness. 

I guided him to look at me "Does it matter? I want to remember you and the reason you brought me back..." I said with a soft voice. He looked down and grabbed my hand and pulled it away from his cheek opening his other two eyes. I blinked at him as he pulls me into a hug.

"If you remembered you'd hate me and probably would kill me." He whispers into my ear. My eyes shrunk and pulled away. 

"Why do you say that?! I could never hate you, Lord Gerome!!! You brought me back from the afterlife, That's something that earned my loyalty. " I said with a shocked tone. Lord Gerome looked at me and slightly smiled. 

He once again pulled me into a hug and hugged me with a small smile on his face. I blushed and hugged back, then he kissed my forehead and I blushed even more. When he pulled away he smirked, "Come on it's dark, let's get you bed, alright Inigo?" he says reaching out his hand I blushed even more as I grabbed and he pulled me up. 

Present~

I smile at the flashback then I feel a presence far away in Ylisstol "No...He found the fell vessel...Please stay strong...Don't worry Reflect...they'll come.." I said as I pull my hood over my head as I looked to the figures of the small group I quickly followed them

In the future~

**Gerome's POV**

Looking out the red sky of the sun setting. I sighed remembering Inigo thinking about how's he's doing. "Ya know. we could send back up to him if your worried" says a familiar voice.

I looked to her "Soleil aren't you supposed to be asleep. " I said sternly, the red haired girl rolled her eyes. I sighed "It's...passed your..." I began to feel faint.

Soleil looked at me "dad..? are you ok..? " she said I could feel a hint of concern in her voice. My response was a cough and falling to my knees. Soleil rushed to me "Oh g-gods! Brady!! H-Help!!" She shouted down the hall.

My coughs began to come even more and a small bit of blood dripping from my chin. I felt my vision getting frizzy. I could barely hear Soleil and Brady, I looked to the fuzzy image of Soleil and Brady. Soon patches of black covered my eyes. 

I wake up in a black place,, "Long time no see King Gerome. I see you grew into such a good leader for the invaders and risen." says a voice, I drifted my eyes to the voice and saw him. The fell dragon himself, Grima.

I turned to him "What do you want?" I ask him as he walks around me.

"You sent your queen into the past so you won't have too bring him back and become the vessel. Smart." he says smirking. He then looked down "But the death of him, wasn't the reason why I went to you." He says.

I raised my eyebrow "It isn't? Then what was?" I asked crossing my arms. I always thought that he came to me because of my weak state of mind.

Grima looked to me and looked to a memory of my family "I came you because...."

In the present~

**Laslow's POV **

As we marched to the castle I kept thinking about what Lady Corrin saw. _Is returning to Ylisse showing my brand? This is bad if that's the case..._I thought. I look to Lady Corrin and my eyes shrunk.

_Orange hair....sword user...loves candy...it can't be..._I thought and I stared at her with a sucker in her mouth. She strangely acted like Gaius.

I then thought back on my brand _if any of the crew found out they could be in danger..._I thought.

I remember what the hooded figure said _They know something...they said hopefully things will be different...I wonder what they meant..._I thought.

"Laslow? Are you alright?" Asked Lord Xander as he looked at me with concern.

I smiled "Yes, don't worry milord. I'm fine. Just thinking about things.." I said with a smile.

Lord Xander breathed a sigh of relief "That's good, you were lost in thought..." He says. "What were you thinking about?" He asks with curiosity sparking his eyes.

"things. Many many things milord." I said with a smile.

Meanwhile~

(**Present) ****Gerome's POV**

I looked at everyone "You mean they might be here?" I asked as I sat on the throne of Plegia.

Lucina nods "Yes. Three people who look like Inigo, Owain, and Severa are traveling with the strangers to Ylisstol." she says walking up.

I glanced to Laurent "Names?" I asked as Morgan teleports to me holding a sleeping Soleil (Baby). 

"From what we gathered their names are Laslow, Odin, and Selena. They are also with a woman with orange hair, two blonde hair men, a white haired man with an eye patch, and a Green haired man." he says as he pushes his glasses up.

Kjelle walks up "What are your orders?" she asks pulling her lance out.

I stood up "Bring me these outsiders. Alive. If this Laslow is Inigo I don't want harm to him." I ordered. The group nodded.

"We'll leave as soon as possible." says Marc as he leads out the group.

Morgan hands me Soleil who is sleeping with a blanket wrapped around her with the Brand of the Exalt and the brand of Grima on it. Morgan looked to me "Your really hoping that he's Inigo huh?" She asks.

I nodded and looked to the sleeping bandle of joy in my arms. "If he is Inigo. I want to offically marry him...we'll make Plegia a safe place...and I'll protect him with my life..." I said.

**"Even if it means **  
**becoming**  
**The fell vessel **  
**him****self..."**


	7. Chapter 6- Truth Revealed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio decides to show who they are to everyone. A reunion is upon us

**Laslow's POV **

We began to set camp at the end of the day of fighting invaders. I smiled "Well we lived and none of the Non Invaders found us. So luck's on our side!" I said. Everyone twitched and I sweat dropped.

Odin landed face first into the ground "The chosen hero is...tired...." He says in the ground. I facepalmed.

I then groaned "why are you all looking at me!? I didn't do crap!" I said to them. Everyone gave me a look of really?. I laughed nervously " Ok the quick sand I didn't even know was there." I said scratching the back of my head. They all growled.

I shrunk "N-Not my fault!!! That were thieves that attempted to steal Seigfried and Yato! And your steel shurikens! And your swords and tomes and bow..." I said sweatdropping.

Lady Corrin took a deep breath and sighed "Sorry Laslow...it's just it's strange over at Hoshido or Nohr...we have outlaws and ninja. Here its thevies..." She says. She then looked to me " and they seemed to notice you, Odin, and Selena. Then they ran off." she said.

All three of us began to look nervous. Selena scratched her cheek with a finger "W-Well what does it matter! We must be scary. Haha! Cowards. " she said trying to keep the tough girl on.

I smiled "I'll agree with the lovely sweet ice queen. We must look tough." I say winking at her. Selena twitched and knocks me down "STUPID, IDIOT, GAY, FLIRT OF A PR-" Odin covered her mouth in a panic.

Odin laughed "HAHAHAHA!! Selena my friend, you need to calm down! The hero refuses to hear you insult my fated cousin. He shall save this relam and we'll- OWWWW!!!" he says gripping his hand.

"THE FEIND BIT ODIN DARK HERO OF THE DARKNESS! IT BURNS! IT BURNS!! THE DARK SHALL NOT CLAIM MY SWO- I MEAN TOME HAND!!!!"

"Oh my gosh!! Odin are you alright!? Niles! Kaze! Xander! Leo! Anyone!!"

"Milady!!! can't you heal him!? Where's your staff?"

"Oops...I knew I forgot something..."

" YOU FORGOT YOUR STAFF!? CORRIN! I AM YOUR BROTHER-IN-LAW I TOLD YOU TO BRING EVERYTHING!!!!"

"I'm sorry!!!!"

"This is choaic. I need to sleep."

"Lord Leo please let me watch you sleep to protect you!"

"No. Heal Odin Niles."

"Ugh fine"

"HELP. SHE'S KILLING ME!!!"

"SELENA STOP ATTEMPTING TO KILL MY RETAINER!!!!!"

~Later~

I sat by the fire looking at the dancing flames. I sighed then looked to the moon "Gerome...." I said. "who?" Says a voice, I turn to the owner.

"Oh! Lord Xander and Kaze, and Lady Corrin...hello." I say smiling. The three sat down next to me.

Kaze looked to me "Laslow, you do not need to call me Lord Kaze. Kaze is fine." he says. I remember my father "heh..you sound like my father..." I mumbled.

Lady Corrin rolled her eyes in a joking matter "Kaze, you are technically apart of the Royal family. Your brother married me and you married Azura, who is my cousin." she says.

Kaze cuckled "Yes, I know Lady Corrin, I feel I am not ready for a royal title." he said.

I laughed "You really sound like my father" I said. Lord Xander looked curiously at me " who exactly is your father?" He asked. I looked at him "My father?" I asked surprised.

Lord Xander nodded "You talk of him and even compare yourself to him. I would like to know more about him." He said. I blinked "You would like to know about my father?" I asked pleasantly shocked.

I smiled "Well for starters he was a general. He led an army by the name of the Shepherds. He met my mother on a battlefield." I explained. Lady Corrin looked to me with interest " Wow a general? Maybe he could teach me some battle tatics!" She says.   
  
"Ha! Uncle? Nah, our battles with the Sheperds would not be victorious without the help of the tacticions!" says Odin who sits next to Me. Kaze raised an eyebrow "Tacticions?" He asks.

Selena then joins in "They basically give a strategy and have killer sword skills and tome skills." She says. Lord Leo comes out "Tomes? I'm in." He says sitting next to Lord Xander. I nodded they continued to ask many questions.

After a half of hour of questions. Lady Corrin looked to me "Laslow...The mark in your eye...its showing..." She says. I gasped "i-it is!? Th-That's pretty funny milady! I have no mark." I said nervously. Selena and Odin shake their heads I looked down.

Niles looked at us "Odin has one too. Who are you three really?" He asked. I looked away, Lord Leo spoke up "That mark is a big deal here. What does it stand for." he spoke rather sternly.

I took a deep breath and looked up to them "My real name is Inigo. Crown Prince of Ylisse...me, my retainer Severa, and my cousin Owain were chosen by a dragon by the name of Anankos to aid and help his daughter, Corrin..." I told them. They all looked at us shocked "The mark you see in my eye and on Owain's arm is the Brand of the exalt, aka Naga's mark." I explained.

Lady Corrin was probably the most shocked "I faught my...father..?" She says. I nodded "You supposedly destroyed your father's dragon half. Not his human half." I said.

Odin stood up "I guess I'll reintroduce myself. I am Owailandn Dark, son of The sprightly cleric Lissa and the twisted Mind Henry! I am the 2nd Prince of Ylisse." He says "Caw! Caw!" He shouted a Crow landed on his shoulder. 

Selena facepalmed "UGH. My name is Severa. My parents are Cordelia and Lon'qu. I'm Inigo's retainer" she says crossing her arms.

Lady Corrin looks at Severa's hair color "Red..?" She asks. Severa nodded "Yeah! Stupid Anankos changed my perfectly healthy black hair to my mother's red...hair...? Lady Corrin...?" She asks.

"Cealdori....." She says looking at her "I know th-AH!" Lightning hit her and she fell to the ground. We all turned and my brand disappeared once again. Brady was getting more thunder with Cynthia.

I was about yell but thunder hit me black spots filled my vision as the others fell.

Later I woke to see the throne room tied up with everyone else. "what..?" I asked.

"I see your awake." Said a deep voice my heart beat began to quicken. As I look up and a blush rose up on my cheeks. The man known as Gerome looked at me and said...  


**_"Have you returned_**  
**_To me...._**  
**_Inigo...?"_**


	8. Chapter 7- Inigo pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting caught Laslow and the fates crew try and make allies with the future children. He finds out about Soleil and the trio finally know who they are.

**Laslow's/Inigo's POV**

After I heard his voice, saw his masked face my heart melted and I looked down and mustered out a few words "Wh-Whose this I-Inigo..?" I asked heartbrokenly as I lied. 

He lets out a growl "stop. lying to me. I know you are lying..." he says with a hint of sadness. He gently grabs my chin and makes me look at him "your lying...right?" he asks one more time. I look away from him and inside I was crying I wanted to look him in the eyes and say yes. I wanted him to kiss me and hug me. 

Lord Xander looked to Gerome "You are the leader here, yes? I know we are prisoners but is it alright if we stay here for a time being?" he asked. Everyone one twitched. "We could help your defenses as we have fought the invaders before," he explains.

Gerome looked at him, then everyone else. They all were thinking about joining to help them. Lady Corrin always wants to help everyone. That's why she went neutral so she could stop the war.

Morgan stepped up "is this true? You've fought these things before?" She asked. Lady Corrin nodded "Yes we have. It's complicated on what these things are they are kinda human but not though." she explains. 

Gerome looks at her "If you want to join then you can. Just don't try anything." he says "Let them go. They can stay." he says as he walks out of the room. Marc went to untie us and he looks at Selena then looks away. After I was freed, I looked to Lord Xander who began talking to everyone. Odin was standing there awkwardly with Niles and Lord Leo. I then left the room.

**Corrin's POV**

After I was freed I see Laslow? or should I call him Inigo? left the room. I followed him to the garden and he sat out there. I walked up behind him "It's a beautiful garden...even for a desert..." I say. Laslow didn't say anything back "Laslow...?" I ask I see a few tears fall to the ground. I kneeled next to him "Laslow? wh-what's wrong?" I asked slightly panicked.

"I-I should've said something to him!! anything!!! Wh-why didn't I?!" he says tears rolling down his face. I looked at him in confusion. Then studdenly I began to connect the dots "Laslow...are you interested in men?" I asked.

Laslow looked to me and then looked away "You wouldn't understand milady..." he said. I looked at him sadly "I'm sorry...Milady...could I be left alone?" He asked. I nodded and left.

**Laslow's POV**

As Lady Corrin leaves I continue to look at the castle garden. I began thinking about all my choices leading up to this moment. The future, traveling back in time, getting caught by Gerome watching me dance, feelings for him, Dragging him to taverns, eloped with him, Anankos, the war, and now.

The only thing that snapped me outta it was a giggle from the garden. I followed it to a maid watching over two baby girls. _maybe I can flirt with her..to get all of this out of my mind _I thought, should I stay orginal?

I walked up to the maid "Hello beautiful!~" I said. The maid and the baby girls looked at me. I winked at her "So you look lovely~ I'm wondering if you want to go to the tavern with me? The babies can handle themselves~" I said.

One of the babies hit my leg. The other had red hair with blue tips and she looked up at me and tilted her head. I suddenly had a feeling of a protective mother.

The maid gasped and picked up the red-blue haired one and then gave her to someone else. I stiffen at the sight of who that person.

I looked at him "You know your liege is looking for you." he said. The baby giggled in his arms. He let a little smile out then stopped as he saw me watching.

I looked away "S-sorry Lord Gerome....I didn't mean to look." I said. I felt a bit of betrayal, Gerome had a child. He moved on and had a child. I can't blame him, I left of course he'll move on.

Gerome looked at the child "Her name is Soleil. She's mine and...Inigo's." he said. on the outside my eyes stayed normal, inside I was shocked and happy. He didn't leave me! He stayed loyal!

I smiled "Congrats" I said. Soleil yawned and Gerome sighed "I should put her to sleep. You should return to your liege Laslow." he said as he left. I nodded and returned to Lord Xander.

Weeks later

**Laslow's POV **

We stayed at the castle for a few weeks. I always watched Gerome care for Soleil. Every time I wish I was there spending time with them. It was a typical day when studdenly an arrow wizzed past me and Lord Xander.   
  
My eyes shrunk "INVADERS!!!!" I shouted. Lord Xander brought his sword out. "We're under attack!" He shouted, I quickly grabbed mine.

I ran up to the invader and attacked them, throwing my sword into his chest and killing him. Lord Xander continued to kill enemies as the others arrived.

I forcused on my fight with another invader. I got cut on my side "Agh!" I said. Brady healed me and I smiled "Thanks." I say as I return to battle.

Later

We soon began to tire out and weaken. I took a breath "H-How many are they!?" I asked. Lady Corrin turned human "I-I don't know!!" she said. Invaders surrounded us and then someone dragged me into the shadows with Selena and Odin.

I turned to see the hooded person "You! What!? Are you behind this?" I asked. They said nothing pushed all three of us in rooms.

I looked around in my room and stopped dead in my tracks. On the bed was my old outfit. I studdenly began thinking about everything. I'm not just Laslow. I'm the future queen of Plegia. I'm a parent. I'm not just a retainer of the King of Nohr. My name isn't just Laslow.

I didn't realize my hair was turning blue. I grabbed my outfit and put it on. I looked in the mirror. The brand of the exalt showing clearly in my eye. I'm the crown prince of Ylisse, a child of the general exalt of the shepherds, Chrom and the dancer queen Olivia. My name isn't Laslow. It's...

**Inigo...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK! Anybody thinking that I'm uploading fast that's because I made these already. I'm basically copying and pasting my work from Wattpad. After the 2nd part of "Inigo" there's gonna be Gaius' arc with small parts of the mention shippings.


End file.
